supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion (The Survivor)
Legion is a powerful White-Eyed Demon and is the fourth oldest created after Sin, this makes him the final White-Eyed Demon among his fellow predecessors. The one known as Legion also happens to be the demon or demons that was exorcised by the Messiah, Jesus Christ, who possessed a man and produced many demons within the body until he was evicted into a herd of swines, who drown themselves into a lake. He is a mysterious and rare demon that is the only one that can produce powerful demons without torturing a soul. History Early History Not much is there to know about Legion's history, other than the fact that he was created by Lucifer and given an odd characteristics such as being the only demon to produce a vast amount of demons through inhabiting a human vessel without torturing a soul and takes a portion of the human soul he inhabits and uses that portion to create demons. He encountered the Messiah on Earth and was given the name Legion by Jesus. He spoke to Jesus and told him these exact words, "My name is Legion, for we are many." Afraid that if he were to carelessly evict the demon, it would release a mass legion of demons onto Earth, so with a single word, he cast Legion out of the man's body he inhabited and place him into a herd of swines, who killed themselves by drowning into a lake. This safely transferred Legion back to Hell, only in the deepest sections of Hell where it took centuries for him to escape. He got out and was told to stay put until the apocalypse. Staying low in the Apocalypse Personality Legion is a very odd demon as he comes out apathetic, giving off this robotic behavior as he hardly reacts or expresses emotions only when harming others. He also expresses fear when his live is at danger. What Legion is particularly known for is his third person's speech as he always refers to himself as many individuals since he is inhabiting a vessel with many black-eyed demons speaking at the same time as him and likes to mention to demons. He also announces his name for every action he will commit such as "I Legion shall torture for all of eternity" or "Legion shall destroy you all.". He hardly breaks away from his third person speech. He seems to harbor a personal hate and feat towards the Messiah as he was the one to easily evict him from his vessel and send him to the deepest sections of Hell, which took him centuries to climb out. If there is one thing about Legion, its that he is extremely obedient and loyal to those stronger and older than him such as his creator and predecessor White-Eyed Demon comrades. He express no loyalty towards Urizen as he considers him to be a Knight of Hell below and is younger, despite the latter having become stronger than him. Powers and Abilities Legion is the fourth oldest White-Eyed Demon created by Lucifer. He is just as powerful as his White-Eyed Demon siblings, with him being slightly weaker than Lilith, Alastair, and Sin. * Demonic Possession - Legion requires a vessel to physically take form on Earth and act. For every vessel he possesses, there are not just one but multitude of demons within them. ** Demonization - When Legion is inhabiting a vessel, he takes a portion of the human soul and uses it to produce multitude of lowly black-eyed demon within his body. * Immortality - Legion is the fourth oldest White-Eyed Demon and is probably over than a thousand of years, probably old as Sin, Alastair, and Lilith. He cannot age or wither in whichever vessel he inhabits. ** Invulnerability - Legion cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry as they can barely faze him. ** Immunity - Legion is very resistant to a normal exorcism as it cannot affect him due to him being a White-Eyed Demon and the multitude of demon he is producing in his vessel. * Photokinesis - Legion can emit a white light that has detection of demonic nature, allowing those how can perceive angels and demons to know the difference between an angel's light and a demon's. He is able to somewhat injure a Higher Angel. * Super Strength - Legion can imbue his vessel with immense physical strength that allows him to overcome lesser demons, regular angels, and monsters without issue. Legion was able to take control of a fight between him and Jewels, beating her till she could barely stand. He avoids fighting pagan deities at their full might and Higher Angels like Zachariah. * Telekinesis - Legion has the ability to move objects with his mind. He can kill a person without physically touching them or fling people with a mere gesture. * Teleportation - Legion can teleport from one place after another, even traveling down to Hell and back to Earth. He can outmaneuver a person and appear in front of them in seconds without making noises to alert his presence. Weaknesses Even though Legion is a powerful White-Eyed Demon, he has certain demonic weaknesses much like his older siblings. * Devil's Trap - Legion can still be confine within a Devil's Trap and rendered powerless for the time being until he can get out. ** Devil's Trap Bullets - The bullet version of the carved trap prevent Legion from moving, much like an actual Devil's Trap, however in just a matter of seconds he can remove the bullet and still use his abilities. * Demon-Killing Knife - While this knife can't kill him, it can cause him slight pain. * The Colt (Formerly) - The Colt has the power to kill anything, including a demon powerful as Legion since in the Main Universe, it was able to kill a Prince of Hell and both of his older siblings, Lilith and Alastair were weary of it being used against them, however, this is no longer a weakness as the Colt was destroyed by Azazel after he killed Mary. * Holy Water - Holy Water can only cause him pain, but not enough to slow him down like lowly black-eyed demons. * Salt - Salt can cause pain for Legion, though not through mere contact but indigestion or large quantities of it. * Arch-Angel Blade/Sword - Weapons of Heaven or primary weaponry such as angel blades/sword or Archangel Blades can kill Legion. * Death's Scythe - The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman can reap Legion. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, and The Darkness can destroy Legion. ** Archangels - Any Archangel can easily destroy Legion. * Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Any of the three younger Horsemen are powerful than Legion. * Higher Angels - Legion avoids fighting Seraphims such as Zachariah and Gadreel. Any Seraphim and Grigori is stronger than any White-Eyed Demon can can overpower them. * The Messiah - Jesus Christ was able to exorcism Legion and the multitude of demons he produce in the vessel he inhabited with just a word and banished him to the deepest depths of Hell. * Urizen - The Mutated Knight of Hell is stronger than any demon in existence and was able to handle, Legion without effort, even when the latter had the aid of Sin and Asmodeus. Fighting Urizen one-on-one would be considered suicidal. * Pagan Deities - The average pagan deity without worship/sacrifices would give Legion somewhat difficulties, however, one at full might can easily kill him. * White-Eyed Demons - Legion's older White-Eyed Demons can overpower him. Trivia * From Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting, it mention two unknown White-Eyed Demons, though the book was non-canon to the canon TV series. In this story, Legion and sin are those two unknown White-Eyed Demons. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains